


Fashion Baby

by illusionistweiss



Series: Kandreil Fashion au [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Kevin Day is a new model, M/M, Multi, Neil is a makeup artist, andrew is a photographer, jean is an asshole of a best friend, kevins poor bi heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusionistweiss/pseuds/illusionistweiss
Summary: Kevin is a chaotic bi man. Hoepfully he will survive his first photo shoot while meeting Andrew and Neil for the first time.





	Fashion Baby

"So, Mr. Day." Jeremy Knox began playfully, a spark of mischief in his eyes. He leaned closer to Kevin, watching him relax on the couch. Kevin laughed and scratched at his cheek in habit. 

"Mr. Knox, I think we're past the formalities. I was one of the best men at your wedding." He said, a smile breaking across his face. Interviews always made him nervous, but Jeremy always made it a little easier. 

"True! But this _ is _one of the biggest interviews you've done since you started. So its fun to act like this every once and a while." Jeremy took a sip of his coffee and watched Kevin over the lip of the mug. 

"So! People are dying to know. Kevin Day, you are the only model that has managed to keep Andrew Minyard _and_ Neil Josten's attention. What is that like?" 

Kevin paused in thought and took a drink of his coffee as well. 

"It's a lot." He admitted. "It's a lot of pressure. I am a perfectionist, and so are they. But all of us are extremely stubborn, so we butt heads on ideas a lot. Tensions run high, but the results speak for themselves, I feel." 

Jeremy nodded enthusiastically. "They do! All of your shoots are fantastic, and people are always eager to see what you all will drop next. Tell me, how was it when you first worked together? I know you were fresh onto the modeling scene then, and Andrew can be intimidating to even the veteran models. He's known to make models, designers, and makeup artists alike cry and refuse to work with him. People call him the monster. Surely that made you nervous." He pressed gently. 

"Nervous is an understatement." Kevin agreed, leaning back to as he thought back to their first meeting. 

\----- 

"Jean, I don't know if I can do this." Kevin groaned, looking at his friend desperately desperately through the face time. Jean laughed at his friend, a slight look of pity on his face. 

"It'll be fine, Kevin. Andrew is a monster to deal with, but if you can get a good shoot with him it will pave your way into the scene." 

"I know! But this is my second shoot. I know he's got high standards, and I know next to nothing about him. I don't even know what he looks like." Kevin ran a hand through his hair and stepped out of his car. Jean laughed loudly and grinned. 

"It doesn't matter what he looks like, all that matters is he makes you look good." 

Kevin opened his mouth to respond before the sound of a car screeching through the parking lot tore through the air. The car in question was an objectively nice car. It would be an even nicer car if Kevin hadn't almost gotten hit by it. 

"Fucking hell! Watch what the hell you're doing, asshole." Kevin grumbled as he locked his car and started walking. 

"What just happened?" Jean asked, a frown crossing his face. Kevin looked as a blonde man got out of the car and barely glanced his way as he locked the car and walked towards the building. 

"A blonde midget almost fucking hit me!" Kevin said loudly enough for the blonde to hear him. The blonde in question looked over his shoulder and gazed at him, his expression never changing from an almost worryingly blank expression. He turned back around and walked inside without a word. 

"A blonde midget?" Jean asked before howling with laughter. Kevin glared at the phone as he made his way in. 

"What's so funny about that?" Kevin asked. He switched to French when he went inside, hoping people around him couldn't speak it. 

"Nothing, nothing." Jean waved him off. He took Kevin's cue and switched to French seamlessly. "Just call me when you're done okay? Tell me what happens. I have to get off here so I'll talk to you later." Jean hung up without much preamble, leaving Kevin to wonder what he was getting himself into. He stuck his phone in his pocket and looked around. 

"You look new. Are you lost?" A voice behind him asked. He turned around and saw a red head eyeing him curiously. 

"Yeah. I have a shoot today and I'm supposed to go straight to makeup, but I have no idea where." Kevin admitted. The red heads face lit up. 

"So you're Kevin? I'll take you up there, it's where I'm heading." The man walked in front of Kevin and motioned for him to follow. "This place is a fucking maze, I got lost so much when I started here." Kevin nodded and just looked around, trying to commit the place to memory. He fell silent as the other man was greeted by other workers until he opened a door. 

"Here's the makeup studio. Sit down and we'll get started." The other man walked around the room with a practiced hand, grabbing various tools as Kevin sat down. 

"I'm Neil, by the way. I'll be doing your makeup." Kevin almost fell out of his chair when he realized who had led him up. 

"You're Neil? Jesus Christ." Kevin muttered. He paused when Neil stopped in front of him and grabbed his chin lightly, turning his head this way and that. 

"That's me." He mumbled quietly. He looked intently at Kevin and Kevin squirmed under his gaze. 

"Sit still." He demanded. The relaxed air had disappeared and Kevin didn't know where to look. He had always been impressed by Neil's work, and the realization that Neil was going to work on him made him even more nervous. 

Neil finally pulled away and nodded once. "Thank God you have perfect skin. Makes my job so much easier." He turned around to look at his kit and hummed to himself in thought. This allowed Kevin to examine him closely. Scars littered his face and arms and he wore them well. Kevin glanced down at the scar on his knuckles and frowned slightly. He turned his attention back to Neil and really looked at what he looked like. 

God, Kevin's poor bi heart didn't know if he could take this. He's surrounded by beautiful women a lot, they keep sticking him with women. Women he can handle fairly well, he thinks. But beautiful men? God they make Kevin weak. He doesn't know how to act around them. And Neil is just so damn beautiful. Red hair, bright blue eyes, and the confidence? Kevin is truly fucked. 

"So, we're going to be here for a little bit. How's your day been so far?" Neil asked as he began putting foundation on Kevin's face. 

"It's been good, mostly. I was almost hit in the parking lot by someone while I was facetiming someone." Kevin said blandly, sitting up straighter and hoping to God Neil couldn't hear his heart threatening to thump out of his chest with Neil so close. 

"Almost hit? Let me guess. Blonde? Looks like an asshole?" Neil guessed, his eyes flicking across Kevin's face. Kevin closed his eyes when Neil told him too and nodded. 

"Yeah, how'd you know?" 

"He's been known to almost hit people once or twice. But that 'car is too pretty to destroy'" Neil said in a mocking tone. Kevin swore he could hear Neil rolling his eyes. Kevin let out a huff of laughter. Neil popped him softly on the shoulder. 

"Don't move so much." He demanded. Kevin stilled once more. "You get used to that, though. He always drives like he has a deathwish. But you said you were facetiming a friend? Anyone I would know?" 

"I think you've done his makeup a couple of times. Jean Moreau?" 

"Jean! He's a great guy, the French bastard." He laughed. Kevin felt him pull away and he cracked an eye open to watch Neil sort through his makeup. "Open your eyes for me." He leaned in close once more and Kevin looked to the side so he didn't have to stare. 

"I mean, I did have to rip into him a little bit." 

"Why?"

"Just fucking with him. I was raised in England with my mom and her family, so he ripped into me, I ripped into him. The usual thing." Neil laughed. They fell silent after that, Kevin relaxing into the seat under Neil's touch. 

Neil's phone went off and he paused to check it. 

"Oh shit! I almost forgot. You care if I pull up the exy game?" Kevin shook his head. 

"Go ahead, I love Exy." Kevin pretended that his stomach did not do a flip when Neil's face lit up. 

"Great! Who's your favorite team?" 

This conversation lasted them throughout the entire face of makeup. Kevin thought he was in the clear. He had managed to sit there for the better part of an hour without being stupid, or shoving his foot in his mouth around Neil. He was rather proud of himself, if you asked him. All he had to do was get through the photo shoot and- 

"Take your shirt off." 

Okay, he might be fucked. 

"What?" 

"Your shirt. Off. Now, preferably." Neil gestured with a jar of something sparkly in his hand. "You're shirtless in the shoot, and it gives me a chance to use my nice body glitter. So. Shirt off. Please?" 

Kevin flushed red in embarassment. 

"Oh, uh. Yeah." He reached behind him and tugged his shirt off. He hung it off the back of his chair and turned to face Neil. Neil was looking at the glitter in his hand and Kevin's chest, his brow furrowed in thought. 

"You're really toned. Must of taken a lot of work." Neil said idly. "You look really good." 

Kevin really wasn't going to make it. 

"I uh. Thanks. You too?" Kevin flushed even darker as he realized what he said. Neil glanced up at him and grinned widely. 

"Aw, you're so sweet." Neil laughed. He reached behind him and grabbed a different color of glitter before reaching out. "Can I touch you? Is that okay?" 

Kevin momentarily forgot his embarrassment. "I'm fine with that." After getting a verbal confirmation Neil nodded. 

"That's an important thing to know during shoots with Andrew. Verbal confirmation for any kind of touching is mandatory." Neil opened the jar and dipped his fingers in before pressing his finger tips against Kevin's chest.

"O-okay." Kevin was going to actually fight himself. Stuttering? Blushing? What was he, twelve? He was a charming adult for Christs sake. He coughed and shook his head. 

"Anything else I should know?" 

"Hmm. Don't touch him without permission. Don't say please. Don't be an idiot? I guess that one is a vague rule. Don't be difficult just to be difficult. If you have something to say, say it. And yes, he is as bad as people say. But I have a feeling you'll do just fine with him." Neil finally pulled away and looked at Kevin with a satisfied look.

"I think you're good! I'll show you where the shoot is happening, and then if you need any help, I'll be down there for touch ups and shit. You can leave your shirt and phone up here if you want, I lock the door." Kevin nodded and left his phone on the counter and trailed after Neil. 

The room where the shoot was happening was honestly, kind of underwhelming. It was a simple backdrop, no loud clothing for him or the other model. 

"Okay people, this is the opening shoot for our new line, lets get our asses in gear and don't fuck this up!" He heard someone yell from behind him. He turned and saw Nicky Hemmick examining everything. Nicky turned and grinned when he saw Kevin. 

"Looking good! Neil, fantastic job as always. Kevin, its good to have you here, seriously. I saw your headshots and knew I had to have you on our line." Nicky held his hand out and Kevin shook it. 

"Thank you." Kevin gave him a press smile, and let go of his hand. "I appreciate you giving me the benefit of the doubt and taking a chance on me." Nicky eyed him up and down once with an easy smile. 

"With you looking as good as you do? Man, anyone who turned you down is fucking stupid. You look hot as hell." Kevin laughed and ran a hand across the back of his head through his hair. 

"Thanks?" 

"That's just Nicky, you get used to his flirting after a bit." Neil said dryly. Nicky shrugged and winked at both of them before turning away. 

"I like to surround myself with beautiful people, what can I say?" He called over his shoulder as he went to go check on something else. Kevin went to say something to Neil when he felt the room go silent. He turned and saw the blonde from before walk in. 

Oh fuck. What was he doing here? Kevin almost asked Neil before his question got answered. 

"You all have five seconds to get in place or I'm walking out." The blonde, no, Andrew, called out as he grabbed his camera off the stand. Kevin froze in spot, horrible realization dawning on him. 

"Oh fuck." Kevin said. He must of said it loud enough that Andrew heard him because he turned and leveled Kevin with an unimpressed look. 

"Tick tock Kevin Day. Your chances are running away. That's two already." Andrew called across to him. Kevin shook his head and went to go towards the backdrop. 

"What did you do to piss him off?" Neil asked as he walked beside him. 

"...I called him a blonde midget." Kevin mumbled lowly. Neil let out a loud laugh, and covered it with his hand when people looked their way. 

"Oh shit, that's beautiful. Surprised you didn't get killed for that. Good luck, Kevin." Neil stepped away and stood next to Andrew, watching over his shoulder. Kevin noticed how close Neil was standing to Andrew, as opposed to everyone else who gave him a wide berth. There was a familiarity between them Kevin couldn't quite place. 

"Day, stand in the center." Andrew called. Kevin nodded and moved to where Andrew pointed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pushing away his nerves. Andrew didn't say anything else for a moment and examining him through the lens. 

Andrew was demanding, but Kevin could see where he was going with it and he followed his lead. Despite his nerves, Kevin could appreciate Andrew's ideas. That being said, Andrew's attitude and callous way of talking to him was grating on his nerves and it was getting more and more difficult to hold his tongue. Andrew's attitude plus almost getting hit by him earlier did little to change Kevin's opinion on him, despite Kevin desperately wanting to get a different opinion.

"You look like you have an idea, Day." Andrew called near the end of his solo shoot. Kevin startled, it was the first time that Andrew had said something to him directly since the beginning. 

"Yeah, I do. What if I…" He paused, unsure of how to verbalize his. Andrew raised an eyebrow as Kevin just moved, walking away from the backdrop to grab one of the jackets hanging off a rack. He threw it over his shoulders and grabbed a chair, dragging it to the middle. He sat down in it and leaned back, spreading his legs wide. He looked imperiously down at the camera. Andrew pulled his camera out and took a couple different shots. 

"Simple, but effective. It seems like you at least know the basics. We're done with you for now. Next." Andrew dismissed him with a wave and motioned for the next model to come on. Kevin walked off and hung the jacket on the rack and sat back to watch the rest of the shoot. 

Kevin took a deep breath to calm himself, fighting the urge to tell Andrew off. 

"Wow, he likes you." Neil murmured quietly, coming up at Kevin's side. 

"He likes me? Did you see how he tore into me?" Kevin asked. "I think he wanted to kill me." 

"No, if he wanted to kill you you'd be dead already." Neil replied easily. Kevin raised an eyebrow and Neil shrugged. 

"Why lie? It's true. Andrew has gotten every model he actually hates to be out of the scene. And honestly? I don't remember if he's ever asked the model's opinion before. And he gave you less critiques than he usually gives." 

Kevin shook his head. If the amount of critique he got was tame by Andrew's standard, Kevin could see why people refused to work with him. Kevin sat down in a chair and slumped over. Neil smacked him lightly on the shoulder. 

"You're not done yet, don't mess my work up." Neil demanded. Kevin groaned and sat up. Now that he wasn't under Andrews constant scrutiny he got a good look at him. 

Andrew had a sharp face and it seemed a permanent scowl. He held himself with confidence, the air of someone you didn't question. So in total, with his blonde hair and hazel eyes added in, Kevin's type. Kevin groaned. 

"Both my type." He mumbled in French. "I'm so fucked." He stiffened when he heard Neil laugh quietly next to him. 

"Who's your type?" Neil asked. It took Kevin a second to register that Neil spoke in French. 

"Fuck. No one." Kevin said quickly, averting his gaze. Neil spared him an amused look. 

"No one? Alright, Odysseus." Kevin was actually going to die. Right here, right now. He needs to tell Jean he gets all of his shit. 

"Do you like history?" Kevin asked finally. 

"I think its interesting. But talk to Andrew, he's got a crazy good memory and can talk about history better than I can." God, Kevin wasn't going to survive. 

"If he even talks to me. Seriously Neil, I don't think he will." 

"He was the one who showed you to Nicky." 

"What?" 

"He showed you to Nicky. He wanted to shoot with you. That doesn't happen. He doesn't request models often. So think about it. Talk to him after the shoot." Neil pressed. Kevin fidgeted and took a deep breath. 

"Okay. I'll try to talk to him. But if I get killed, you're paying for my funeral expenses." Neil laughed and nodded. 

"Of course. I'll pay for the most lavish funeral for you, Mr. Day. You deserve nothing less." Neil teased. 

The rest of the shoot went by in a blur, Kevin hardly paying attention. Since Neil mentioned Andrew picking him out he swore he could feel Andrew's sharp gaze on him every time he moved. When the shoot was done for the day he followed Neil back to the makeup studio. Neil handed him a makeup wipe and Kevin relaxed as he got it all off. 

"Thanks. I've loved your work since I first saw it." Kevin said finally, tossing the wipe away. Neil smiled at him.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Neil smiled warmly. Kevin flashed him a grin in response. "And I may have creeped a little through your work when Andrew showed you too us, and i gotta say. You do really well. I think you'll be amazing." Neil said earnestly and Kevin couldn't help a blush that crossed his face. He didn't know how to respond, and settled with tugging his shirt back on. 

"If anyone does my makeup half as good as you, it'll be easy for my to make it." Neil laughed. 

"They can manage half. I'm good at this, I'd like to see someone who can keep up with me." Neil spoke confidently. God, he was gonna be the death of Kevin, honestly. 

The door opened and they turned to see Andrew walk in. 

"Ready to go?" Andrew asked, ignoring Kevin. 

"Yeah, I'm ready. I was about to ask Kevin if he wanted to come with us?" Neil turned to Kevin at that statement, waiting for a response. 

"I, uh. Sure." Kevin was determined to see this through and hoped Neil was right about Andrew. 

Andrew turned and looked at Kevin before shrugging. 

"He can follow us if he can keep up." Neil grabbed his phone and nodded. 

"See you there, Kevin." Neil called over his shoulder. Kevin realized suddenly that he didn't know where they were going, but Neil was already out the door. 

Andrew turned to leave, before pausing in the door way. 

"By the way, if you call me a midget one more time, I will gut you." Andrew said, before leaving. 

Kevin paled, knowing without question how serious that statement was. God, he was fucked. Utterly and truly fucked.

He grabbed his phone and called Jean on the way to his car. 

"So, how did the shoot go?" Jean asked, in lieu of a greeting. 

"I hate you so much." Kevin glared at the man as he laughed loudly. 

"That bad?"

"No, the shoot itself went fine. I just made a complete ass of myself in front of Neil and Andrew. They're both my type and I acted like a complete idiot!" The conversation was in French, giving them a semblance of privacy. 

"And thanks for telling me Neil knows French." Kevin grumbled. 

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." 

"It was horrible." 

\----

Kevin cleared his throat and differed with the ring on his finger. Jeremy grinned delightedly, already knowing the full story. 

"Fine. It went fine." A faint blush spread across Kevin's cheeks and he hoped it wouldn't be obvious to others.

"Sure, sure." Jeremy hid his laughter well, before calming down. Kevin was going to kill Jean for telling Jeremy about that disaster. 

That was only the beginning, and there were more stories after that, ending in their eventual relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes. This will be so out of order and I'm gonna write this all out of order but its fine probably.  
Also its mostly unbetaed so if you see any weird sentences or general errors let me know!  
As always follow me on Tumblr at thieving-dirtyhands !


End file.
